Misfit Adventure
by ThisIsWhereMyPseudonymShouldBe
Summary: doritos... check... blood on the dance floor cd... check... post it notes... check... life size cut out of miley cyrus... check... a hearse...check. Sounds like a recipe for disaster


Adams P.O.V.

Me and Eli are riding in Morty on the way and then to the Edwards residence

"Something tells me Clare isn't gonna be too happy about us showing up at her house at," I paused and glanced at my watch "2:13 in the morning."

"She won't but then she'll see me and be alright about it," he replied

" Can you get anymore cocky?" I asked

"Cocky? No. Arrogant, egotistical, and vain? Yes." He answered

"Oh God this is gonna be a long adventure" I muttered

"you got that right, buddy…. do we have everything?"

"lemme check read off the list"

"while driving…. at night…. Jesus adam living on the wild side much?" I yelled melodramatically

"we've done much more dangerous things so READ. THE. DAMN. LIST."

"Damn adam…. Ok… Blood on the Dance Floor cd"

"check"

"3 bags of cool ranch doritos"

"check"

"a life-size cut out of miley cyrus"

"che- wait why the hell do we need that"

"not important…. A hearse"

"we do not have that"

"dammit" eli screamed hitting the steering wheel

"oh wait did you say hearse I thought you said horse….. you need to enunciate better "

"adam…"

"yeah"

"shut the hell up and think before you speak… on with the list 500 pack of lime green post it notes"

"uncheck"

"hold on"

"wh-" I was cut off by him taking a sharp u-turn causing me to fall over

"I told you to hold on" he muttered

"yeah thanks man"

we drove for a couple minutes before turning into a walmart

"lets go" he said before jumping out of morty

"who knew walmart was open this late…. or early I'm so confused."

"such a slow person" he said under his breath

"I heard that "

"to the office supply area… where exactly is that"

"I don't know I'm not familiar with this walmart"

"so your implying that your familiar with other walmarts"

"yes, yes I am lets find a walmart worker"

after 9 minutes of searching we found a less than enthusiastic walmart employee

"can you tell us where the office supplies are located kind sir?" eli asked the employee

"I'm a lady" she said

"oh I am so sorry"

"yeah right bastard" she muttered

"don't get sarcastic with me bitch" eli stated

"oh my God" I said pinching the bridge of my nose. I watched eli and the lady argued for a few moments before finding an over enthusiastic employee who I was 99.9% sure was gay.

"let me show you exactly where it is" he said before grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the other side of the store.

"okayyyy" I said whilst being dragged. I got there soon and grabbed a 500 pack of lime green post its "thanks" and then he did the most unbelievable thing he kissed my cheek. OH. MY. GOD. I ran and grabbed eli who was about to slap the lady we made our way to the cash register.

"what happened back there"

*shudder* "I don't want to talk about it"

"ahh just give me a hint"

"remember that party that made everything awkward between me and dave"

"oh my god"

"I know"

"no I just saw some skittles"

o.O.o

after about 17 minutes later we were in front of clare's house

"I'll go get her" I said holding up a key

"why do YOU have the keys to MY girlfriends house?"

"that's a long story for another time"

"whatever"

I stepped out of morty and up the front path. Once in front of the door I unlocked it and slipped inside, I walked up the stairs and into clare's bedroom. I nudged and whisper/yelled "wakey wakey clarebear"

"eeeeppp" she screamed before falling out of bed

"oh good your awake get dressed and tell jake to cover for you we're going on an adventure"

"last time we went on an adventure….. lets just say that Chihuahua will never be the same"

"oh come on I did not go shopping with eli for nothing I did not get kissed by a gay walmart employee for nothing so you are coming with us right this instant young lady or I swear to God I'm gonna… kill Justin bieber" I yelled dramatically before falling on her bed.

"Not the beibs I'll kill myself if you kill him….. by the way I don't believe my parents are gonna like this"

"must I explain again" I said before flipping over onto my stomach "Get. Jake. To. Cover. For. You."

"don't you dare talk to me like I'm retarded"

I groaned before walking to her dresser and pulling out a bra a my chemical romance tee and some light wash skinny jeans "dress and make your self presentable I'll deal with jake" I demanded before walking down the hallway. I saw light coming from jakes room so I knock he opened with earphones in.

"wassup adam?" he asked completely familiar with the misfit adventures

"nothing much. cover for clare and that isn't a question either do it or suffer the consequences"

He physically shuddered remembering the last time he had to suffer the consequences…. Lets just say he will never look at orange juice the same again

"ok you have an array of choices for the cover up alli had a fashion emergency, Katie needed to meet her at the dot really early, or my personal favorite shes actually a secret ninja and I've already said too much…. Choose wisely"

"the third one is fun by the second one has a higher credibility"

"so second one it is"

"thanks man" I said before walking back into clares room

"he's gonna cover" I said whilst walking in

"did you threaten his well being?" she ask while applying eyeliner

"maybe I did and maybe I didn't"

"I'll take that as a yes" she said while putting her hair in a loose bun "lets go"

o.O.o

"BITCHES GET STITCHES THEY END UP IN DITCHES SO GET THE RICHES" eli screamed at the top of his lungs

We were currently riding to The Toronto Zoo where the fun was gonna start.

"I think I'm deaf" I yelled over the music

"ditto" clare replied at the same volume

"Eli how long till we get there?" I asked

"3 minutes and 22 seconds….. wait 21….. no 20" he answered.

I groaned

o.O.o

*3 minutes and 18 seconds later*

we step out of morty and see drew, Bianca, owen, and Fiona.

"ready to raise hell" I screamed

"yeah" everyone coursed back

"you got the keys?" eli asked drew

"no adam does" he replied

"doesn't adam just have keys for every-fucking-thing" eli said annoyed

"lets see I have the keys to mcdonalds, the exotic pet shop-"

"you mean the one where I got porcelina" Fiona asked cutting adam off

"is there any other ones…. The scooter shop… fi can you give those back to Charlie I borrowed them a couple days ago?"

"sure" she said taking the keys

"the dot….." he trailed of naming other ridiculous sources for the keys "and last but not least the keys to degrassi and the master key that opens every door"

"damn how'd you even get half of those?" Owen asked

"I know a guy"

"lets stay on topic people" eli shouted trying to get everyones attention everyone looks at him "ok we all know the plan and everyone has their supplies"

"yeah" drew said holding up 2 cans of shaving cream

"totally" Fiona said holding up a huge box of glitter

"ready for action" Bianca and owen said holding up other miscellaneous objects.

I put the key in the lock then-

"ADAM WAKE THE FUCK UP" I heard two familiar voices scream

I let out a weak girlish squeal and fell out of bed "eli, drew, what are ya'll doing in my room at-" I looked at my clock "1:00 in the fucking morning"

"we are going on an adventure" eli said with his signature smirk on his face.

"I'll grab my keys" I said before walking over to my desk and picking up a key ring full of keys, but I couldn't shake the the feeling of déjà vu…


End file.
